


The Nutcracker

by resdes2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdes2/pseuds/resdes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-College AU: Scott takes Stiles to the ballet that his college friend, Derek, is performing in. He takes all his high school friends out to dinner afterwards where Stiles gets closer and closer to the ballet dancer. Pretty much smut one-shot, so don't expect more than that. Includes Versatile!Derek and Versatile!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutcracker

Beacon Hills wasn't known for their high art, but Stiles had never been to the ballet before so he really had nothing to compare it to. Four years of college in a big city, yet he never went to see a ballet. He loved the music and the idea enticed him, but he never seemed to have the money. Ballet seemed to be for those of the higher social classes, not really for college students. He knew there were student discounts, but it seemed too difficult to work for and he really didn't care all that much. He was seeing the ballet and that was all that mattered.

He was invited by his high school friend, Scott, who had stayed in the area for college. He was friends with someone who was very into ballet and after college decided to do it professionally while he still could at such a young age. Scott was able to get them all cheap tickets, though Beacon Hills ballet was considerably cheaper than anything he had seen when he was studying. As it was the Christmas holidays and most of their high school group was back in town, they decided to all go and get dinner afterwards. If it was any more incentive, Scott had invited his ballet friend so they could get to meet him and ask him questions, though Scott made Stiles promise not to make any  _Black Swan_  jokes, which Stiles claimed would be rather difficult. 

The ballet was  _The Nutcracker_ , which Stiles knew pretty well, or at least he knew the music pretty well, and Scott's friend played the Nutcracker prince, so he must have been pretty good, or at least good for Beacon Hills. Stiles also promised he would try not to make too many jokes like that, though sometimes Stiles really couldn't keep his mouth shut and sometimes got a little too pretentious. 

Stiles knew next to nothing about ballet so the entire thing was completely new to him. There were no words. The entire synopsis was in the program, which kind of gave away the ending, though there was little plot in the story anyway, and he realized he needed it anyway because he was completely lost, mostly because the dancing was so spectacular and the set was ridiculous. Everyone moved so intricately, he had no idea how no one ran into each other as they jumped so close, weaving in and out, making outrageous shapes onstage. Stiles was mesmerized during the entire first half of the first act by all the technical aspects of the show, though by the time the Nutcracker Prince came out, Stiles was mesmerized by something completely different. 

Stiles wouldn't say he was an ass man, but when he saw this dancer in his leotard, he was converted completely. He felt like somewhat of a philistine, but he stopped caring about the ballet because all he could stare at was that booty that seemed to have his own orbit. It got to the point where literally the only thing in his head was the word "booty" repeated over and over and over again, and he had never used that word before in his life. And when the dancer turned around, all he could think about was the guy's crotch, which left little to nothing to the imagination. He wondered for a second why none of the dancers wore cups, especially the prince, who had a package so massive you could see the outline of his dick's head, which Stiles could only think about, but then he thought that it was a great thing that he didn't. Stiles also glared at the guy's thighs, which were so massive they looked like horse's legs. Somewhere in the second act, Stiles was actually worried he was into beastiality because the legs looked so much like a horse's. His calf was possibly bigger than Stiles's head. Stiles hadn't had a surprise boner since senior year of high school, but by the end of the performance, he was worried there might be a wet spot in his khakis. He felt he almost had blue balls. 

After the show was over, it hurt a little to stand up. Stiles waited about a minute for his arousal to subside so that none of his friends noticed. They all waited outside the theater for Scott's friend, catching up, telling old jokes they had somehow forgotten, generally enjoying each other's company as they waited. 

Luckily, Scott's friend had come out relatively earlier than all the other dancers, and Scott introduced him to everyone as Derek. He pointed out Stiles last, and Stiles had to almost hide his face because he was so embarrassed that someone so attractive could even be in his presence. He couldn't show his ugly face to someone that ridiculously handsome. His facial hair alone could probably impregnate someone, male or female, within a half mile radius. He couldn't. It was too much too look into those eyes, but at the same time, he had to. It was a painful bliss that enwrapped Stiles completely, engulfed him in that high-cheeked visage. He didn't want to let go of his hand after the handshake. His hands were soft and warm, yet rigid, just like he imagined the rest of his body to be. 

The walk to the restaurant was not too far, but as it was winter, it was a bit chilly, especially for California standards. Derek and Stiles walked a bit behind everyone else with Scott in between them, as Stiles pushed his body against Scott's for warmth, wishing it were Derek's. They shared small pleasantries as both repeated each other's names over and over to make sure they got it right. Derek especially, as Stiles was a unique name he had never heard before, but he eventually got it. 

At dinner, they sat across from each other, though they kept conversation with everyone. They had private sidebars every so often, especially when Stiles found out just how into  _Game of Thrones_ Derek was, which caused a hot and heated discussion about their favorite characters, where they think the books were going, and who they thought would die next, or at least how many. To the outside viewer, these conversations were anything but tense, but to Stiles, who could not stop staring into those greyish, bluish, indeterminate color, it felt like performing open heart surgery. He closely analyzed every small smirk, every quick glance away, every small tic that Derek had, trying to understand exactly what was going on in his head. When he mentioned how attractive Danaerys was on the show, he thought he had no chance, but when he talked about the handsomeness of the Tenth Doctor (they may have also ended up on  _Doctor Who_ , as Stiles tended to talk too much about television shows with attractive people), he thought otherwise. He couldn't pinpoint Derek on any scale of anything, though he never could with anyone. These sort of things just tended to happen, and he also spent most of his times in bars where like-minded people gathered for things like this. Though Stiles was not really trying too hard to end up with Derek that evening. He thought Derek was out of his league and really, he just liked the view, and most of the time the only thing he was really thinking of was that ass made of liquid porcelain, which made no sense but to Stiles made complete sense. 

The conversation was energetic and lively with few awkward silences, and Stiles was happy to see his friends again after so many months apart. He was happy to be home and he was happy to just be there. Everything was working out great. He had seen the ballet for the first time. His friends were just as he remembered. Time did little to rupture the image he had of them and he was glad to be making a new friend who was so into art and so into his research habits. 

"So, you really like research?" Derek asked towards the end of the night. 

"Yeah, I do it all the time," Stiles replied. 

"What do you research?"

"Anything. If I'm interested in something, I will spend most of the day on the internet or in the library until I know everything about the subject. I guess you could say I'm really into winning trivia."

"I love trivia."

"I play pretty much every week. It's much easier and therefore more fun when you know every species of fox in Northern California because of a youtube video and other ridiculous facts like that."

"I would love to come sometime. I haven't been to trivia in so long."

"You should totally come. We're always needing another team member. I could give you my number and text you the next time I'm playing if you wanted to come."

Stiles felt proud of himself that he was being so forward even though he was shaking on the inside, hoping it wasn't showing on the outside. It was his usual move to invite the person he was interested in as a way of getting digits, though it only worked maybe half the time. 

Though Stiles had no idea that Derek's reaction would be to lean closely in so that he was barely whispering in Stiles's ear (luckily they were at the end of the table, or else it would have been much more awkward), "Or we could skip that step and just go now to my place."

Stiles spilled his water as he had accidentally hit the table too hard with his jolting knee. Everyone looked over at him, which he responded with a weak laugh and a sorry as Allison next to him immediately started moving with her napkin. Derek raised his eyebrow, waiting for his response, as Allison bent over Stiles. Stiles responded with a smile, which he hoped looked enticing rather than awkward and too eager, which it probably was. 

Luckily, they has just paid the check and everyone was leaving, talking about who was driving home with who. Hugs were given and recieved and everyone talked about how they needed to see each other before they left again. Someone asked Derek where he lived, and Stiles responded almost immediately with, "I can give you a ride," blurting it out unintelligably. 

"That's ridiculous, that's closer to me," Jackson replied. "I can take him."

"It's OK," Scott added in. "You have to take Lydia home, which is in the opposite direction. Stiles, just take him home."

More hugs and kisses and then, "Well, see you guys soon," and Derek and Stiles were both in his car. Before he was about to start the engine, Stiles got a text from Scott that read, "I was hoping you two would hit it off. My matching skills are through the roof." Stiles made a mental note to get Scott the most expensive Christmas gift ever as Derek began caressing Stiles's thigh and giving him directions. 

The drive was not long, which was a great thing for Stiles, because he felt like he was going to explode in his pants or crash into a tree the way that Derek was distracting him, teasingly biting his earlobe and getting dangerously close to his crotch. If the drive were any longer, the idea of roadhead that Stiles was toying with in his mind may have become a reality, but luckily (or unluckily) Stiles had no chance of getting charged with public indecency as they walked hurriedly up the apartment steps, or Derek pulled Stiles quickly up the steps. 

Once Derek's door was closed, Stiles was immediately pinned to the wall and in the process of getting rug burn from his facial hair. This guy was a physical kisser, varying his movements from slow to fast, his body grinding Stiles into plaster so that Stiles was almost worried he might not make it out alive, not that he was complaining.

"Sorry if this is a bit too forward," Derek said with the tongue that was just in Stiles's mouth. "If this is too fast we can stop and have some coffee or something. It's just that after a performance a get pretty..."

Rather than using his words, Derek rubbed what Stiles felt to be a rather large dick against his thigh to show just how horny he was. "I think it has something to do with having other people watching me perform very physical activities, but yeah, if you feel uncomfortable..."

"No, this is great," Stiles replied, and with this verbal consent given, Derek went right back at attacking Stiles's mouth with his. 

After Stiles had his shirt ripped off, Derek continued with, "I also hope you don't mind if you top?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to fuck that ass. It's all I could think about the entire show. I was hard the whole time." 

In response to such a compliment, Derek nibbled on Stiles's neck, giving Stiles what he knew would be horrendous hickies that he would deal with tomorrow morning. Stiles couldn't help but thrust into the mass that was Derek, powerful and domineering, which Stiles was so into. Derek noted this by slowly lowering himself down onto his knees, kissing along the way. Pushing him once more against the wall, Derek looked up at Stiles, asking for consent with his fingers already half into his pants. Stiles nodded and Derek undid his khakis wih his mouth, which Stiles almost didn't believe. What Stiles didn't believe even more was how much Derek worshipped his crotch. Starting slowly, teasingly, Derek licked up and down before devouring the whole thing down his throat. Now, Stiles doesn't like to boast, but he's not that small down there, and the fact that Derek could take it in one go almost made him orgasm right then and there. Whenever he looked down, Stiles could see Derek touching himself through his pants, palming his dick and moaning into Stiles's dick. Derek was getting visual and aggressive pleasure from giving Stiles head, and Stiles was happy that he could provide that for Derek. 

"God, I love your cock," Derek moaned during his breath break, immediately diving back in, using his tongue in ways Stiles never thought possible, Derek's beard scratching the inside of his thighs lightly. Stiles couldn't help but grabbing the back of Derek's head to fuck his face, which Derek replied with slurps of extreme approval. Stiles couldn't take it anymore to the point where he had to stop it, though for ulterior reasons. 

"Where are your condoms?" Stiles groaned, which immediately got Derek off and pulled him to his bed. After some rummaging in his desk drawer and the presenting of condoms and lube, Stiles pushed Derek on the bed, getting on top of him. He noticed that Derek was still wearing his clothes and Stiles wanted to change that immediately. Pulling off his shirt, Stiles felt inferior. There were ridges on Derek's stomach deeper than Death Valley. His chest looked like steel, it was so strong. He almost wanted to put his clothes back on, but instead he felt every part of his body with his tongue until he got to the pants. With some awkward movement, the pants came off, and Stiles marveled at how something so big could fit in his tights. He thought about all of the fun things he wanted to do with the thing that made him think of tree trunks based on its girth, which he wasted no time in starting to do. 

Stiles doesn't usually like to admit how much he loves giving head, but he really does love it. Quite a lot. Maybe a bit too much. If he were to list his favorite pasttimes, it would be research, watching TV shows for ridiculous hours on end, and sucking dick. Possibly his favorite moment is the transition from before dick-sucking to after dick-sucking. This is something he has never told anyone, but he loves watching the facial expression in this transition. The eyes full of lust and wait and wanting, the mouth contorted, the jaw tense. Yet as soon as mouth contacts with skin, the jaw drops, the head goes back, the back arches, the body releases, and reality hits for the reciever, "Someone is sucking my dick." Stiles was always more than happy to give someone this realization. 

After several minutes of what Stiles could compare to a religious experience, Derek moaned, "All right, this blowjob is great but I want to sit on that beautiful dick now." Stiles could only grant that command, so he slowly ascended up his horizontal body, feeling every muscle he could and landing his body atop Derek's, both of them naked for the first time as Derek's massive cock rubbed up against his crotch. His mouth still attached to Derek's, he reached out for the lube. For a moment, he had to detach to see what he was doing, but luckily he was able to get a condom on and start lubing up his fingers and Derek's hole. After some intense and leisurely preparation, Derek begged for Stiles.

Positioning done, Stiles slowly entered into Derek's tight body as Derek groaned lowly. After some warm up thrusts, Stiles really began to go at it, reattaching his mouth to Derek's. Stiles was completely on top of Derek, moving slowly, yet forcefully, savoring every moment. 

"Harder," Derek demanded into Stiles's mouth, so Stiles got up, grabbed Derek's sculpted calves, and made music with his crotch slapping into Derek's chiseled ass. "Ugh, you feel so good," Derek moaned, willing Stiles to keep it up. Stiles was a puddle of sweat, but he had never felt more alive before in his life. Derek squirmed and contorted, his back arching and his stomach stretching, his muscles revolting and his fingers digging into the sheets, pulling them up, or digging into Stiles, willing him to go deeper, harder, faster, to move above himself and fuck like a god. 

"Get on your back," Derek commanded. Stiles did as was told as Derek got up on top of him. "Fuck," he grunted, falling into Stiles, as Stiles grabbed his waist. Derek's thighs finally performed, showing the true strength they harnessed, as Derek, riding up and down on Stiles, dominating Stiles and owning him, made the entire bed shake. Derek crushed Stiles's pelvis, making him feel everything he had to offer. 

While grinding his ass into Stiles, Derek breathed out, "I call this  _The Nutcracker_." Stiles laughed and squeezed Derek's chest, trying to comprehend how such a thing were real. 

It was all too much for Stiles, and he wanted to have the same fun. Getting up against a bucking Derek, Stiles groaned, "I want you to fuck me."

Unknowingly, Stiles was somehow already on his stomach as Derek kissed his lower back. He pulled the condom off of Stiles, getting another feel of his dick, which Stiles thoroughly enjoyed. Derek then spread Stiles's ass cheeks, beginning to devour his ass. Stiles rarely got such treatment, but pushed his ass into Derek's face, again feeling his scruff tickle his inner thigh. 

With fingering complete, Derek pulled Stiles's ass up into the air, making Stiles feel like Derek's object, which he was thoroughly enjoying. As Derek began entering him, Stiles had no idea that a dick could be this big. He felt stretched out to completion as Derek buried himself within Stiles. Clasping tightly to the hinge of Stiles's hip, Stiles knew he was going to have more bruising, though luckily this one would be easier to hide and therefore less awkward. All in the name of pleasure. 

With each thrust, Derek become more frenzied. Stiles had to bite a pillow, he could no longer control the sounds that were coming out of his mouth as he reached to grab Derek's massive ass, feeling it clench under his clenching fingers. 

"Ah, a screamer," Derek said, the words chopped by his heavy breathing, his sweat dripping onto Stiles's hot back. "Good. I love someone vocal." 

He turned Stiles around, contorting him and bending him, pinning him against the head of the bed. He locked eyes with Stiles, those angry, lustful, powerful greyish-blue eyes. They kissed some more, Derek toyed with Stiles, and Stiles felt Derek hit his prostate over and over and over again. He felt like he had leaked a liter of precum on his abdomen and he was close to climax.

"I'm close," Derek muttered into Stiles's forehead. 

Grabbing Derek's flexed back, feeling all of the effort he had put into his body, Stiles near-shouted, "Breed me!"

Suddenly Derek stopped, falling into Stiles's shoulder, his abs convulsing, devolving into a minor fit of laughter. "Breed you?"

"Yeah, like cum inside me," Stiles said, trying to right his wrong. He was doing so well, too. "I think someone said it in a porn movie once."

Derek almost couldn't contain himself. Stiles was so close to orgasm and he had fucked it up. Why did he say the weirdest things during sex.

"All right, I'll cum inside you, if that's what you want."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded intensely, eagerly, stupidly.

"You close?'

"Yes."

"You want to do this together?"

"Fuck me."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes."

With one hand, Derek held the bed frame that Stiles was sure would fall apart any moment, and with the other, he jerked Stiles off in such the right way that it was hard not to cum right then and there. But he had to wait for Derek, whom he luckily did not kill the mood for, though he could tell Derek was fairly close behind. Grabbing Derek's ass, exploring Derek's mouth, Stiles could feel Derek's thrusts become animalistic and erratic. Stiles could take it no longer, each muscle needed relaxation, and so he completely let go, let Derek completely in, let the universe completely in, and came hard with a splat on Derek's and his chest. 

Simultaneously riding his orgasm out into Stiles into his condom, Derek pulled out, his huge dick still fully erect. Grabbing a towel across the room, he fell back onto the bed and began cleaning Stiles up.

"That was great," he said into Stiles's neck. "I'm beat. You completely wore me out. Fuck."

"God, you're good," Stiles said, still on his post-coitus high. 

"You can stay here if you like," Derek yawned, wrapping his arms around Stiles, not really giving him much of an option. 

"You have another show tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good, text me tomorrow night and I can help you with your condition."

"I'll be glad to."

Moving his ass into Derek, he mumbled, "But I want you to cum on my face tomorrow."

Feeling a twitch in his crotch, Derek responded, "Okay, but I shoot pretty far."

"I could feel," Stiles joked, and Derek half-laughed half-yawned, both of them immediately falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dirty mind and I write dirty things and I'm not sorry about it at all. And sometimes I get a bit into the writing and write some ridiculous descriptions. I won't apologize for that either. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write more. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll start a romance? Maybe it will be a one-night stand? Who knows?


End file.
